Many restaurants, cafeterias, or other food eating establishments provide for free refills of your beverage, such as coffee or tea. Because these beverages cannot be distinguished visually, the server must verbally ask the customer what the beverage for refill is or was. This interruption can be a source of irritation to the customer. Moreover, some customers could find it difficult to verbally communicate the needed beverage information, such as a handicapped person or a foreigner unable to speak the language.